Teenage Dream
by Luisa-Hamato2
Summary: Luisa, es una chica de ojos verdeazules que vive en Nueva York, pasan muchas cosas con una adolescente normal, hasta que su vida cambia gracias a las tortugas, debe enfrentar problemas diarios, Abril y su mejor amiga Paola estaran para apoyarla-pesimo sumari "Basado en TMNT 2014 segunda temporada" hay romance y comedia. LxK DxA RxOC MxOC
1. Chapter 1

_**EL INICIO DE LAS** **CLASES**_

Una chica castaña de ojos verdeazules pasaba por los pasillos para reunirse con una de sus amigas, caminaba con un libro de Trigonometria en la mano, tenia examen de biologia, pero claro como cualquier persona normal no estudio, llego a su casillero y saco algunos libros...

Abril: hola Luisa-saludo amable una pelinaranja de ojos azules

Luisa : hola Abril, estoy buscando mi libro de Biologia, debo estudiar-dijo la castaña buscando en su casillero

Abril: siempre has sido asi, vamos, debemos ir a clase

Luisa: tal vez, pero llevare algunas cosas, oye, hablando de cosas, el nuevo alumno es muy lindo-dijo la chica mirando a un chico castaño de ojos azules-¿sabes cual es su nombre?

Abril: es Alan, viene de Londres, pero tendremos clase dentro de un rato-dijo mirando un reloj

Luisa: bueno, podemos hacer otra cosa, ademas, si falta media hora, ¿para que quieres ir?

Abril: pues, no lo se, busquemos a Paola-dijo-adivinare, no ha llegado

Luisa: llamare a Paola, debe estar dormida con Jayco-saca un celular y marca un numero-ven rapido falta media hora para la clase, es el primer dia y Abril volvio a la escuela despues de irse a no se donde-cuelga

Abril: estaba viviendo en casa de unos...amigos-dijo la pelinaranja(N/A: esta historia es a partir de la segunda temporada, en el capitulo 1, aparecen algunos personajes de historias anteriores mias)

Luisa: pues presenta, dijo mirandose en un espejo, no es verdad hehe, vallamos a clases-ambas van a un aula, al poco tiempo llego una chica de cabello rizado castaño y ojos cafes...

Luisa: al fin llegas Paola-dijo la oji-verdeazul

Paola: lo lamento, Jayco durmio en mi blusa y dejo pelos en ella, y desperte tarde, bueno faltan 15 minutos, nueva escuela, ¿Abril?-dijo observando a la otra chica

Abril: hola, cuanto tiempo sin verte Paola, volvi a clase, estaba viviendo con unos amigos-dijo sonriendo

Luisa: sigo estudiando-dijo leyendo un libro de Biologia

Paola: siempre pasa esto, Luisa nunca estudia

Luisa: ha, no me digas eso, por cierto, ¿que le paso a tus gafas Abril?-dijo sin dejar de mirar el libro

Abril: oh, no las necesito, ahora uso lentes de contacto-dijo la pelinaranja

Luisa: yo deberia usar gafas pero tambien uso de contacto

Paola: tu te ves bien hasta dormida, eres la mas linda del instituto-dijo sonriendo

Luisa: tambien la mas torpe, no soy la mas linda-dijo sonriendo

Un muchacho rubio de ojos azules paso por ahi y se detuvo...

Roberto: hola chicas, hola Luisa, ¿quieres salir el sabado?

Luisa: lo siento, pero debo estudiar con Paola-mintio

Roberto: debo irme a clases, te vere despues

Paola: bien, eso fue todo, rechazas a todos los que te invitan-cruza los brazos

Luisa: no quiero ser grosera, pero no tengo tiempo para salir con chicos, al menos no de la escuela, ademas iria con mi Padre a comprar un regalo para mi madre, es su cumpleaños hoy-sigue estudiando

Paola: no es el examen hoy-dijo riendose

Luisa: ¿que?-pregunto con los ojos abiertos

Abril: es cierto es la proxima semana-dijeron ambas riendose

Luisa: bien en ese caso-cierra el libro y lo arroja al bote de basura

Paola: no tenias que hacer eso

Abril: ella, esta molesta definitivamente-obsevo que la chica se alejaba caminando del lugar...

Luisa estaba caminando, iba con un libro de Trigonometria en la mano, varios muchachos la saludaban o se quedaban mirandola, se topo con alguien...

Luisa: ay, lo lamento, no mire por donde recogiendo un libro-eres ¿Alan cierto?-dijo mirando al muchacho

Alan: si, soy yo, wow tus ojos son-la chica lo interrumpe

Luisa: lo se, verdeazules y raros, debo irme-salio corriendo, sin darse cuenta de un pequeño problema...

Luisa empezo a sentir algo en el pecho, empezo a toser, no podia respirar...

**_CONTINUARA..._**

**_Hasta aqui el capitulo, tenia ganas de hacer una historia asi, basada en unas cuantas cosas reales, por cierto que se sepa que no tiro los libros a la basura cuando estoy enojada, solo me alejo a caminar un rato y luego vuevo feliz, soy Bipolar, lo de los chicos paso algo asi hoy, entre a un salon y luego luego todos..._**

**_Todos: Ana, hermosa-algunos hasta mandaban besos y me chiflaban, horrible no soy perro para que me chiflen, no me gusta que hagan eso, pero solo fui por mi diccionario, no lo vuelvo a prestar, ¿les ha pasado?, hoy estoy enojada con ANDRES, lo odio y subi esta idea, aqui solo salen Luisa y Paola y mis papis, nadamas, creo, ah y Alan, ¿les gusto o les aburrio?..._**

**_Luisa :)_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_EL PROBLEMA DE LUISA..._**

* * *

La castaña tenia problemas respiratorios, para ser mas claro asma, tenia un ataque, en ese momento se desmayo...el muchacho ya se habia ido

Pasaron varias horas, terminaron las clases, Paola estaba caminando con Abril hablaban de Luisa, y se le pasaria el enojo, hasta que Paola vio a la castaña en el suelo...

Paola: ¡Luisaaaa!-grito asustada y corrio a ayudarla, Abril hizo lo mismo...

La chica desperto en el hospital, pero todo continuo normal, volvio a ir a la escuela al dia siguiente...

Abril: no deberias correr

Paola: no debiste decirle eso-observa que su amiga se alejo caminando-cuando esta enojada se va a caminar por toda la escuela y regresa como si nada hubiera pasado

* * *

Luisa: "odio el asma"-choco con alguien y cayo al suelo

Alan: lo lamento-la ayudo a levantarse

Luisa: no importa, au, tambien yo estaba distraida-levanta sus libros

Alan: ¿que tal si vamos por un helado en la tarde?-le sonrie

Luisa: me encantaria, pero debo hacer una tarea, tal vez otro dia-sonrie y se va caminando sin rumbo

Alan: "es hermosa"-penso y camino hacia su proxima clase

Luisa dio una vuelta por la escuela, luego volvio con sus amigas quienes estaban en sus casilleros...

Paola: bien, saliendo de la escuela hacemos el trabajo, despues podriamos no se ir al cine, por la noche

Luisa: por mi esta bien-guardo un libro en el casillero

Abril: tendran que ir sin mi, debo hacer algo con unos amigos-dijo

Paola: esta bien, pero tu nunca sales por la noche-cruza los brazos

Luisa: tal vez su padre es muy estricto, o no le gusta salir por la noche, en fin, Paola mi padre dijo que nos mudaremos de casa hoy, cerca de no se donde, pero dijo que sera mas grande para evitar peleas entre Jayco y Mitones

Paola: genial, por cierto, cuentanos que paso con Alan

Abril: justo estaba por preguntar eso

Luisa: chicas, el es lindo pero no tengo tiempo para el capitan de futbol de la escuela

Paola: deberias ser porrista-bromeaba

Luisa: claro que no, he ido a clases de gimnasia y taekwondo, pero no he sido porrista nunca, en mi antigua escuela los uniformes eran azul con amarillo no combinaban asi que por eso no he sido porrista, deberias entrar tu Paola-sonrie

Abril: si, apuesto a que entrarias

Paola: ¿animar yo? dame una N, dame una O ¿que significa? NO-dijo como las porristas

Luisa: anda, tu si estas diseñada para ser porrista

Abril: te acompañaremos despues de clases a una prueba, lo lograras

Luisa: bueno vamonos a clase, o llegaremos tarde-sonrie y se van caminando a su salon.

* * *

**_EN CLASES..._**

Las chicas se sentaban juntas en medio del salon Abril detras de Paola, Luisa al lado izquierdo de Paola, detras de Luisa habia una chica odiosa llamada Ambar, la "mas popular"...

Ambar: (entrando a clases) hey, Camacho, Sanchez-refiriendose a Luisa y Paola-las vere en la fiesta esta noche-luego fue a sentarse detras de Luisa

Abril: ¿oye paola a que fiesta se refieren?-pregunto ya que no sabia del asunto

Paola: ella siempre hace fiestas, no iremos, sin ti no al menos

Luisa: olviden la fiesta, he ido 3 veces

Paola: dicen que si vas tu ira mas gente, muchahcos en especifico-sonrie

Ambar: bien, no esta nuestro maestro adios-sale del salon con los demas

Luisa: genial, no vino, vamonos-las 3 salen del salon

Las 3 iban charlando en el camino, las clases estaban pasando muy rapido en realidad, al final la campana sono en Roosevelt High School y los adolescentes salieron para ir a sus hogares

Luisa: bueno, nos vemos en tu casa para terminar el proyecto, ire con Paola a mi nueva casa, nos vemos Abril-se despidio amablemente y se fue

Abril caminaba rumbo a su casa y decidio llamar a los chicos, para ser mas especifica a Donatello...

-hola Donnie, esta tarde debo verme con unas amigas, dile a Splinter que tendre que faltar a mi entrenamiento-dijo la pelirroja por telefono

-claro Abril cuidate espero que te diviertas-dijo dulcemente por el T-phone

-claro, adios-colgo

* * *

Paola y Luisa caminaban para llegar a su nueva casa, el Padre de Luisa les habia dado la direccion,todos llegaron, seguido de todos su hermano (no pondre el nombre Real, se llamara Richard)...

Padre: ¿y mis bebes estan listos para su nuevo hogar?-dijo abriendo la puerta

Luisa: oye ¿bebes dijiste? por favor, yo estare en la secundaria-sonrie-y el ya a entrar a la universidad-señala a Richard

Paola: ya estamos muy grandes para eso-cruza los brazos

Richard: si, ellas tienen razon...aunque me de miedo admitirlo

Padre: no les hablaba a ustedes niños, hablaba con estos bebes-dice sacando champus de una caja-esperen a ver su baño nuevo-les dijo a los champus

Paola: debo llamar a mi madre, vuelvo en un segundo-se alejo de ahi un poco

Richard: nueva casa, mismo padre

Padre: nueva casa, misma hermosa cabellera-dice tocando su cabello, abrio la puerta y todos entraron-taraaa

Richard y Luisa: haaaaah-exclamaron sorprendidos

Richard: wow que hermosura-entra a la casa

Luisa: espera, no son nuestros muebles

Padre: bueno en 24 pagos mas lo seran

Luisa: tu, ¿fuiste a comprar muebles, sin consultarme?-miro la sala-¿y esta genial? aah necesito sentarme

Richard: (toma algo de la mesa)-¿que es esto?

Padre: es el control remoto

Richard: presiono un boton y de una mesa empezo a salir un televisor-no nos conociamos antes, pero creo que te amo-hablandole al televisor

Padre: si te gusta esa espera a ver la de tu habitaci-noto que Richard habia subido casi volando las escaleras, pudo escuchar un grito...

Richard: hahahai jamas me mudare-grito emocionado desde su habitacion

Luisa: ¿no habias pensado en eso cierto?

Paola: adios madre, voy a estar triste sin ti-cubre el celular-wow que lindo lugar-dice con los ojos abiertos observando todo con una sonrisa-estare extrañandote,mis ojos no pueden ver tanta tristeza y-tapa el celular-horno de pizzas-salta y sonrie-hasta luego madre tengo que colgar wooooow-dijo sonriendo

Luisa: lo se-mira a Paola

Paola: es hermoso, el paraiso, es geniiiaaal-saltando

Padre: hasta Jayco tiene un lugar en el jardin les traje algo desde Londres, si les gusto esto esperen a ver su habitacion, ¿niñas?-se habian ido

* * *

**_EN LA HABITACION..._**

Luisa: espera-dijo observando que el lugar parecia mas un cuarto para una niña de 5 años, muchos peluches rosas, las paredes rosas camas literas rosas, todo era rosa, incluso habia un osito de peluche en una cama...

Paola: ¿porque tu padre penso que empacar tu cuarto viejo y enviarlo aqui te haria feliz?-dijo observando la habitacion

**_FLASH BACK..._**

Luisa: (entrando con su padre) este cuarto me hace tan feliz, a veces me gustaria empacarlo y enviarlo a Nueva York-sonrie y toma un peluche de su habitacion...

**_FIN FLASH BACK..._**

Luisa: mmm quien sabe que pasa por su mente campirana, deja el cerdito arcoiris-le dijo a Paola quien tomo un cerdito rosa con un moño de colores en una oreja

Paola: ¿cerdito arcoiris?-le da el peluche a Luisa

Luisa: si, tenia 6 años y ahuyentaba las pesadillas-lo abraza

Paola: ¿puede hacer algo con esta?-señala el cuarto-tal vez si pintaramos de otro color las paredes, y quitaramos todo esto-vio que alguien se acercaba

Richard paso por ahi, eructo y se fue...

Paola: iiiug-pone cara de asco

Luisa: seguiriamos viviendo junto a eso-señala a Richard...

Paola: mejor arreglemos esto mas tarde, vallamos con Abril y hagamos el trabajo de Trigonometria

Las dos chicas salieron de la casa y empezaron a caminar, era temprano aun, llegaron a casa de la tia de Abril...

Luisa: bueno amiga, hagamos el trabajo

Abril: ¿que paso con su habitacion?

Paola: la odiamos-cruza los brazos

Luisa: esta confundida, mejor hagamos la tarea rapido, debo ir a atender un asunto con mi padre y Paola me ayudara

Abril: bien, empecemos

Las 3 chicas empezaron a hacer el proyecto, no era su clase favorita, pero debian entregarlo a tiempo, terminaron pronto, luego decidieron que tenian que irse...

Luisa: es la mejor tarea que hemos hecho...y la primera tarea que hemos hecho

Paola: bueno Abril nos vemos mañana para la escuela, despues ire a las pruebas de porristas

Abril: mañana despues de la escuela iremos a un restaurante de tallarines, nos vemos-dijo la pelirroja y se metio a la casa de nuevo

Las chicas llegaron a su casa, pero Jayco se lanzo sobre Paola e hizo que cayera al suelo, la castaña se levanto rapidamente, despues hicieron las demas tareas de la escuela y empezaron a charlar en su habitacion...

Paola: dile a tu padre que odias este cuarto-dijo mientras tomaba al cerdito arcoiris

Luisa: tranquila, le dire, pero Bosito se queda

Paola: bien, mejor vallamos a tomar un helado-tomo su abrigo y ambas salieron de la habitacion y de la casa...

Luisa: si, pero ya sabes lo que dice *hice esto por ti amor*-mejor vamos a pasear a Jayco

Las 2 castañas salieron de la casa y paseaban al perrito, Luisa se alejo un poco cuando fue a comprar un helado, un poco lejos observo que caian frascos de mutageno del cielo, uno de ellos cayo sobre Paola...

* * *

**_CONTINUARA..._**

**Hasta aqui el capitulo, en esta historia Luisa tiene a su Hermano Richard, aqui no aparecera Joyce, si tienen dudas pregunten, por cierto gracias por tu ayuda** _IA-ali12_ **me ayudaste cuando mi hermano cambio la contraseña jaja gracias por dejarme escribir el capitulo en tu casa, por prestarme tu cuenta para leer y tambien por las ideas, tambien gracias a** _aricabon _**por las ideas, gracias por sus reviews, me ayudan mucho a seguir...**

**Luisa :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**_PAOLA..._**

* * *

El frasco que cayo sobre Paola se derramo también un poco por la calle, la castaña estaba en el suelo...

Luisa: ¿estas bien?-toco a Paola, pero esta tenia en el rostro una expresión de dolor, Luisa toco un poco del mutágeno con la mano-¡ay quema!-quito la mano de ahi, aunque no le afecto nada

Paola: se levanto, pareciera que no le afectaba, le quedo a Paola una pequeña marca en la mano, pero no se dieron cuenta.

Luisa: ¿estas bien?

Paola: eso creo...¿que era esa cosa?

Luisa: no lo se, pero quemaba, fue muy extraño, tambien me parecio ver una nave-dice mirando al cielo

Paola: yo la vi, se fue por allá-señala un lugar-vamos, Jayco ven-los 3 se fueron corriendo, era cierto habia una nave, Paola vio cerca de ahi otro frasco, lo tomo-Luisa, esta cosa, es decir hay miles en todo Nueva York, salieron de la nave, espera, ¿acaso ella es April?

Luisa: ay no, mira, es el Sr. O'neil, pero, ¡esta cayendo del edificio!, hay que hacer algo-sale corriendo y Paola detras de ella, lo que vieron las dejo asombradas, el Sr. O'neil se habia transformado en un muerciélago-Paola, ¡¿como es que a nosotras no nos pasó eso?!, sígueme, hay que saber que rayos es eso-las 2 subieron a un edificio

Paola: oye, ¿acaso esta peleando con su padre?-dice observando a Abril con un abanico en el edificio del frente

Luisa: si, no conozco ese tipo de pelea, yo solo soy Karateka, cinta negra, pero hay que hacer algo con esta cosa-señala el mutageno que sostenia Paola en las manos

Paola: algo mas esta pasando, aunque-dice y se tambaleo un poco-me siento mareada

Luisa: mejor vallamos casa, despues sabremos que es esa cosa-ambas se van a casa

**_En casa..._**

Paola habia estado mareada, se recosto en el sofá mas grande, Luisa se sento en el sofá pequeño de la sala y ambas se quedaron dormidas, a la mañana siguiente era sabado, por lo tanto no irian a la escuela, la primera en despertar fue Paola

Paola se levanto tratando de no hacer ruido y fue a la cocina por un vaso de agua, dejo el vaso con poca agua en la mesa de la cocina y empezo a alejarse para ir a la sala cuando el agua del vaso empezo a moverse, la chica no lo noto y se fue

Luisa ya habia despertado y vio a Paola, ambas se cambiaron y Luisa llamo a April...

-hola Abril, Paola y yo iremos a un restaurante de tallarines, ¿quieres venir?

-claro...las vere..alla

-ok, estaremos mas o menos a las 5 pm, hasta luego-ambas colgaron al mismo tiempo

Paola: ¿que crees que le paso a su padre?

Luisa: pues, no lo sé y le diremos a mi padre del cuarto, hoy..en algun momento..mejor mañana

Paola: claro que no, le diras hoy porque no dormire ahi mientras el cerdito arcoiris siga vivo

Luisa: bien, pero despues, mejor vayamos a comprar chocolates, wow son las 7 am, bueno no importa, mis padres despertaran como en 3 horas mientras podemos hacer lo que quermaos haha-toma una chaqueta y salen de la casa

En el camino observaron un reloj, llevaban 3 horas caminando, hasta que Paola dijo que fueran al parque, se sentaron en una banca...

Paola: esto es muy raro, normalmente empieza a llenarse de gente a las 10 am

Luisa: bueno, es sabado asi que..ok no se que decirte, quiero tacos

Paola: claro, crei que ibas a decir chocolate, pero si, te apoyo, vivan los tacos-ambas caminaron hasta un restaurante de comida mexicana, compraron tacos (son tan ricos)y despues salieron de ahi, regresaron a la casa, el padre y la madre de Luisa ya estaban despiertos, estaban desayunando en el comedor, las chicas entraron a la casa...

Mamá: hola niñas, hoy se levantaron muy temprano

Paola: hola-saludo amablemente y subio las escaleras para ir a su habitacion

Papá: Linda, ven un momento-dijo refiriéndose a la chica

Luisa: ¿que sucede papi?

Papá: veras hija, estaba haciendo mi desayuno en la mañana y encontre esto-le muestra un vaso con agua dentro

Luisa: ¿un vaso?-dijo aguantando las ganas de reirse, hasta que su padre volteo el vaso y observo que algo extraño pasaba, el agua seguia dentro, no se tiraba, como si estuviese pegada al vaso-papá, me estas asustando, ¿como paso eso?-en ese instante entro Paola

Paola: hola de nuevo, wow que vaso tan extraño-el padre de Luisa se lo da-oigan, ¿como paso esto?-en el momento en el que tomo el vaso el agua se derramo-ups-dijo sonriente

Luisa: ¿Por que con nosotros no se tiro el agua?

Papá: no lo se hija, pero no hagan ese tipo de bromas, en la mañana el agua se estaba moviendo-camina hacia la salida para ir a su trabajo

Paola: que raro, ire por algo para limpiar el agua-Luisa volteo a ver el agua fijamente, era cierto, se movia, hasta que Paola volvio con un trapeador-¿que sucede?-pregunto secando el agua

Luisa: espera-la chica dejo de sacar-dejame intentarlo-toma el trapeador y por mas que trataba el agua no se quitaba de ahi-algo esta pasando contigo

Paola: no digas tonterias-termina de secar el agua

Luisa: esta bien, pero, hagamos algo con el cuarto, podemos eh no se decirle algo que lo haga recapacitar, ¿tienes alguna idea?

Paola: no, pero quiero salir de aqui, no estare en ese cuarto hasta que lo arregles-dijo la chica y se disponia a irse

Luisa: ¡oye Ma, vamos a salir regresamos tarde!-grito la chica ya que su madre estaba seguramente en el jardin, las 2 chicas salieron de la casa y fueron a varios lugares, hasta que regresaron al mismo parque al que fueron en la mañana, Paola se sento en el jardin (tiene pasto) y miro la luna, pero no se dio cuenta de que un pequeño charco se estaba moviendo

Luisa: oye, ya es tarde, deberiamos irnos

Paola: claro, pero espera un momento, siento como que alguien nos estuviera vigilando-volteo a otro lugar pero solo noto una cosa, el agua del charco se empezo a mover hacia ambas-Luisa...¡Correee!-se levanto rapidamente y ambas corrieron, esa cosa era bastante rapida, hasta que alguien jalo de Luisa del brazo y la jalo hacia un callejon, no se veia quien, pero Paola siguio corriendo y despues se dio cuenta de que su amiga no estaba...

Paola: ¡AAAAA!-seguia corriendo, pero cayo al suelo y esa cosa empezo a acercarse lentamente a ella...

* * *

Mikey: vamos chicos, el doctor Bromastein ataca de nuevo hehehe-reia el chico ya que los demas estaban mojados por sus globos de agua, su felicidad se acabo cuando escucho un grito...

¡AAAAA!

Leo: ¿escucharon eso?

Rafa: venia de esa direccion-señala una calle, el grito debia estar cerca ya que se habia escuchado bastante fuerte

Donnie: se oia como de una chica

Mikey corrio en seguida al escuchar el grito, hasta que se detuvo en el borde de un edificio, lo que vio en la calle lo sorprendio bastante...

Era una chica, aparentemente con el tobillo lastimado, y habia agua en el suelo que se arrastraba como serpiente hacia ella, el agua toco a la chica y empezo a convertirse en agua...

Chica: ¡AAAAAAYUDAAAA!-grito una castaña de cabello rizado largo, observaba su pierna y seguia gritando...

**_CONTINUARÁ..._**

* * *

**Hasta aqui lo voy a dejar, no tenia imaginacion y si saque algunas cosas de Hannah Montana, ya que esa serie me gustaba mucho, ¿ya saben quienes son las voces no?, aqui no pondre a mis otros hermanos, solo a mi medio-hermano que no dire su nombre, y Rikky habla con la voz de Miley, Paola habla como Lilly, si tienen ideas o sugerencias me avisan, este capitulo se me hizo medio aburrido haha xD...**

**Luisa :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**_NUEVOS AMIGOS_**

* * *

La castaña seguia gritando, su pierna se estaba convirtiendo en agua, cuando alguien aparecio frente a ella, era una tortuga, se sorprendio pero no le daba miedo, ya que estaba intentando ayudarla, cuando el agua al fin la solto ella tomo a la tortuga del brazo y ambos corrieron, hasta que subieron a un edificio y el agua desaparecio...

Paola: (abrazando sus rodillas)-gracias, soy Paola-dijo aun con miedo

X: hola, soy Miguel Angel, puedes decirme Mikey, ¿que era esa cosa?

Paola: no lo se, pero gracias-lo abraza-(se suelta)-Luisa

Mikey: ¿quien?

Paola: Luisa, mi amiga, venia conmigo, estabamos escapando de esa cosa y luego...desaparecio...

* * *

Un hombre tenia tapada de la boca a una muchacha de cabello castaño y ojos verdeazules, estaba despierta pero tenia una mirada de enojo...

Hombre1: bueno, no esta mal esta muchacha, sera la favorita del jefe-dijo tomando la barbilla de la chica-¿verdad bonita?

Luisa: ¡mmmmm!-le dio un codazo al hombre que la sujetaba y salio corriendo, los hombres estaban persiguiendola pero no se detuvo, tenia que encontrar a su amiga, Paola...

Luisa: ¡dejame!-noto que uno de ellos aparecio por detras y la cargo (como en el capitulo 1 los kraang cargan a April)-decia mientras pataleaba para que la soltaran-¡aaaaa!-cayo al suelo, se levanto y detras de ella parecia haber una sombra, tenia unos sais, la chica se sorprendio al darse cuenta que era una tortuga...

Rafa: ¿estas bien?-la chica sonrio pero...

Luisa: aléjate mi padre es policía-dijo algo asustada (**N/A: **mi padre no es policia)

Rafa: no te aré daño, ven-la ayudó a levantarse

Luisa se levantó y sonrió, pero ambos al escuchar un grito...

¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-se escucho en un edificio un poco lejos

Luisa: por favor..ayudame-le dijo y ambos salieron corriendo tras el grito que parecia ser de Paola, era ella, estaba en el edificio...

Luisa y Rafa subieron, cuando llegaron habia una especie de serpiente echa de agua que tenia sostenido a Mikey por una pierna, a su lado estaba una castaña bastante asustada, la serpiente solto a Mikey y se dirigia hacia la chica...

Paola: ¡Luisaaaaaa!-gritaba a su amiga quien por el miedo no se movia

La serpiente logro atraparla y la arrastraba hacia el borde, la tenia sujetada por la cintura...

Mikey corrio y tomo la mano de la chica, hasta que choco con el borde del edificio, se llevo un buen golpe en el estomago...

Paola: ¡no me sueltes!-Mikey no aguanto mas y la solto, luego Mikey cayo al suelo-¡Mikey ayudameee!-decia la chica pero esa cosa seguia arrastrandola, hasta que desaparecio en la sombra...

Luisa reacciono...

Luisa: ¡Paola!-se lanzo a la escalera de incendios y empezo a correr, los otros 2 mutantes la siguieron, la chica se paro en seco...

Rafa: ¿estas bien Luisa?

Luisa: hh..cof cof-tosiendo-si, estoy bien, sigamos, tengo que encontrar a mi amiga-les mintio, tenia un pequeño problema de asma pero tenia que recuperar a su amiga...

* * *

Paola desperto, estaba en una oscura calle, mas bien era un callejón, estaba muy solo, ella se levantó e intentó caminar pero, se había torcido la pierna, cayó al suelo y abrazó sus rodillas, una pequeña lágrima salió de sus ojos y rodó por su mejilla hasta que escuchó un ruido en el fondo del callejón, esa cosa había regresado...

Paola: ¡aaaaaaaaah!-salió corriendo aún con el tobillo lastimado, hasta que cayó al suelo y quedó inconsciente al golpearse la cabeza, pero esa cosa cayó al suelo y se esparció en él.

* * *

A lo lejos se encontraba Luisa, estaba con las tortugas, ya se habían presentado y ellos la estaban ayudando a buscar a Paola, subieron a un edificio, ella subió por la escalera de incendios, a lo lejos Mikey pudo ver a la chica inconsciente y fue el primero en correr a ayudarla, seguido de Luisa.

Mikey la cargó y Luisa los guió hasta su casa, sus padres debían estar trabajando así que los dejó entrar, subieron a su habitación y observaron que era como para una niña de 5 años, todo de color rosa, recostaron a Paola en la cama y pasadas unas horas la castaña despertó...

Paola: aaah mi cabeza

Luisa: bueno, al fin despertaste

Mikey: me alegra que esa cosa no te haya echo nada-todos lo miraron-digo, nos alegra

Leo: ¿que era esa cosa?

Donnie: nunca habia visto ni escuchado sobre algo parecido a eso

Paola: no lo se, cuando me quede inconsciente recuerdo que desaparecio

Rafa: cambiando de tema, ¿donde aprendiste esos golpes?-le pregunto a Luisa

Luisa: en el karate, hace unos años

Paola: eh, tierra llamando a los chicos con ojos raros-refiriendose a Luisa y Rafa quienes sonreian

Mikey: ¿te lastimaste cierto?-dijo observando el tobillo de Paola

Paola: si, me duele un poco pero ya se me pasara

Donnie: tal vez deba revisarte, en caso de que pueda ser mas serio

Luisa: creanme que ella odia los hospitales y a los doctores y...a las frutas

Paola: en serio estoy bien-dijo algo nerviosa

Donnie: solo sera por un moment...¿donde esta Paola?-dijo observando que la chica ya no estaba en la cama

Luisa: se encerro en el baño-dijo y despues bostezó

Rafa: debes descansar

Luisa: ¿creen que podamos vernos otra vez?

Leo: tal vez Luisa, adios-dijo y sus hermanos salieron con el por la ventana, en ese momento Paola salio del baño...

Paola: (suspira) no mas doctores el dia de hoy, eh tenido bastantes golpes haha

Luisa: haha, ven hay que dormir-dijo pero antes de eso recibio un mensaje

Paola: (acomodandose en su cama) ¿te agradaron los chicos?

Luisa: si, tu y Mikey son muy parecidos, haha

Paola: oye te noto algo extraña, ¿que sucede?, ¿paso algo con tu telefono?-dijo y Luisa le paso el teléfono-¡no puedo creerlo!-dijo sorprendida

* * *

Los chicos saltaban por los oscuros pero iluminados edificios de Nueva York para llegar a la alcantarilla...

Rafa: "que hermosos ojos tiene esa chica, ¿que rayos estoy diciendo?, es verdad es linda pero No me voy a enamorar"-pensaba el de rojo y no notaba que sus hermanos lo estaban llamando

Mikey: (le lanza un globo de agua y se esconde detras de Leo) hahaha el Doctor Bromastein ataca de nuevo

Rafa: ¡Mikey!-grito furioso y en todo el camino lo persiguio hasta llegar a la guarida...

* * *

Paola: es genial no puedo creerlo, ¿que vas a responder?

Luisa: no lo se-decia con algo de sueño

Paola: ¡Alan te invito a salir amiga reacciona!-decia mientras sacudia a Luisa...

**_CONTINUARÁ..._**

**Hasta aqui el capitulo, ¿que les parecio?, actualizare cada semana, por cierto una amiga mia ha borrado su historia anterior y ha empezado una nueva llamada Teenage Love, recomiendo que la lean ;)...**

**Luisa :)**


	5. Chapter 5

_**EL RUIDO...**_

Paola seguia sacudiendo a su amiga sin poder creer lo que pasaba, Alan la habia invitado a salir...

Luisa: Paola ya basta, el si es lindo pero no quiero salir a ningun lado-dijo poniendose las cobijas encima

Paola: vamos, te divertiras

Luisa: ya sabes lo que piensa mi padre, incluso has visto que es demasiado celoso

Paola: ¿lo dices por la vez que saco a un amigo cuando estabamos haciendo la tarea?

Luisa: si, mejor hay que dormir y mañana saldremos, nosotras nada mas, le dire que lo siento y tengo planes para mañana dame mi telefono. Lo voy a llamar-su amiga de ojos cafés se sentó en la cama con ojos brillosos-Eh...en privado por favor

Paola: Bien, de acuerdo, pero me cuentas los detalles.-salió del cuarto de su amiga de ojos verde-azules.

La chica llamó al número del castaño de ojos azules: Alan.

-Hola Alan, ¿como conseguiste mi número?

-Pues, digamos que tuve un poco de ayuda de Paola hehe espero no estés molesta

-No estoy molesta pero..no puedo salir mañana, debo...hacer una tarea, lamento mucho no poder ir

-No te preocupes, después de todo siempre nos vemos en la escuela, adiós Lin..Luisa hehe, cuídate.-ambos colgaron al mismo tiempo.

Luisa: ¡Paola ya puedes entrar!..¿Paola?-volteó hacia todos lados buscando a la otra castaña, se dio media vuelta y...-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Paola: ¿Que te pasa?, ¿Por qué lo rechazaste?, siempre haces lo mismo, te invitan a salir y los rechazas, ¿por qué?

Luisa: Pues porque no me gustan ese tipo de chicos que creen que con una salida ya soy su novia, además soy algo tímida para estas cosas

Paola: ¿Tímida tu?, ¿La mas popular de la escuela?

Luisa: Ya te lo dije, no soy la más popular ni quiero serlo, no me gusta que cada vez que paso por algún lado todos empiezan a decirme tonterías, es horrible, piensan que soy fácil y cuando me "chiflan" me siento como un perro, una mascota ¿Entiendes?

Paola: Nunca me dijiste que pensabas eso de ti, debe ser molesto ser tú, sin ofender

Luisa: Me tratan..diferente, y no me gusta eso..

Paola: Alan debe sentirse igual, él no te ha dicho nada, solo quería salir contigo

Luisa: No me gusta hablar de esto, me voy a dormir, ¿Por que le diste mi número?

Paola: Ehh..duerme-la empujó a la cama y ella se fue a la suya-buenas noches-"ustedes harian una bonita pareja"

_**A la mañana siguiente...**_

Luisa despertó, por suerte era sábado, el día favorito de ellas y April, al levantarse de la cama lo primero que hizo fue tomar su celular y revisar la hora.

9:00 AM

Todo normal, la casa silenciosa, su molesto hermano mayor debía estar dormido, el amaba molestarla, ella decidió no salir de su cuarto, para evitar cualquier "peligro".

Recibió una llamada de su amiga pelirroja Abril.

-Buenos días Abril, ¿Que pasa?

-Escuché que rechzaste a Alan, ¿Es cierto?

-Abril ¿tu tambien?, es guapo, eso es cierto pero no es mi tipo

-¡En este mundo nadie es tu tipo! ¡Dale oportunidad a alguien Luisa!-grito la pelirroja desde la otra línea

-Cállate o Paola despertara-estaban hablando entre susurros

-Escucha Luisa, tal vez a ti no te guste pero a muchas chicas si y las rechazó a todas por ti-Luisa se sonrojó al escuchar eso

-Diras que estoy loca pero nunca eh estado en una cita, y no quiero estar en una o actuare como tonta

-Pues entonces enviale un mensaje, Paola y yo estaremos en tu casa mientras tu y el ven una pelicula, ¿Que te parece?, si necesitas algo te ayudaremos

-Abril, no creo que eso le guste a mis padres

-Dijiste que iban a salir de viaje a la capital unas semanas

-Cierto, ya veo porque esta tan callado aquí y Richard no me ha molestado, mejor veamos nosotras 3 una pelicula-ambas colgaron mientras se escuchaban ruidos en el piso de abajo, Paola seguía dormida asi que no podía haber nadie ahi.

Luisa: Paola despierta, hay algo o alguien abajo-dijo con cierto escalofrio

Su amiga no despertaba, al parecer tenía el sueño pesado, Luisa bajó ls escaleras con un cepillo como arma (porque pues, ya saben esta duro, y asi), las luces de la casa estaban apagadas, lo que quería decir que sus padres ya se habían ido con su hermano, la chica asomó su cabeza a cada habitación, esperando encontrar algo.

-¡Sal de ahí quien quiera que seas donde quiera que estés!-gritó mientras observaba a todos lados apuntando con su cepillo, bajó la guardia al no escuchar el ruido y creyó que eran las ventanas.

Salió de la casa por la puerta trasera de la casa, en donde estaba la piscina de la casa, con unas cuantas plantas y un pequeño cobertizo, también había una hamaca, colgada entre unos arboles, y era un bonito jardín, pero estaba haciendo bastante frio y había neblina, daba algo de miedo estar por ahí con solo una blusa y short blanco y sin zapatos.

Empezó a caminar hacia atrás al escuchar ruidos en el cobertizo, abrió la puerta y entró a la casa cerrando las puertas con llave y las ventanas.

Su respiración se empezó a agitar levemente para que después empezara a toser, el susto era lo que mas le generaba el asma.

Cayó al suelo causando un fuerte dolor, estaba de espaldas, tratando de levantarse mientras tosía, se agarró el cuello para tratar de parar la tos, pero se hacía mas fuerte.

-Mi..cof cof cof..medicina...cof cof cof-se arrastraba por el suelo para llegar a la mesa de la cocina, se congeló al escuchar el rechinido de la puerta que daba al jardín-maldicion cof cof cof cof-su tos la delató haciendo que la persona entrara por la puerta trasera y empezara a caminar lentamente hacia la cocina...

_**CONTINUARÁ...**_

* * *

**Pues hasta aquí el capítulo, espero les haya gustado, estoy pensando en hacer una historia de los chicos humanos, díganme si quieren LxK DxA RxOC y MxOC, es todo, Bye...**

**Luisa :)**

**PD: Gracias por tenerme paciencia con mi bnrazo, los quiero TuT**


End file.
